


Danganronpa The Kill (PT-BR -- Translation)

by HydrannnnZ_R



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Accidental Death, Anxiety Attacks, Arrogance, Autumn, Best Friends, Birthday, Brutal Murder, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Development, Christmas Party, Class Trials, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Investigations, Love Confessions, M/M, Monokuma File, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Near Future, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot in Dream, Serial Killers, Slow Romance, Spirits, Story Arc, Suicide, Thriller, Time Skips, Translation, Ultimate Talent, Work In Progress, daily life, kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrannnnZ_R/pseuds/HydrannnnZ_R
Summary: "2020. Sept. 24. In the bustling city, the simple and ordinary streets that are now empty and lonely, there is a gigantic high school protected by a dome.There are 16 talented and unique students living inside this bizarre high school, each with different cultures and different ways of living. Now, all 16 expect something unexpected, something... that once should protect them in the first horrible moments...is now condemning them to death.One of the Ultimate Students, Nicolau Razawa The Ultimate Voice Actor, aged 17, will have to lead everyone else in the terror that awaits them, even if he suffers from some psychological problems... none of them has other choice unless try their best to survive inside this hell.Without even knowing, let alone remembering who is this people, all of them together will be forced to fight for their lives if they want to tell their story or reunite with their families.The cast is ready, the danger is loose and the New Game of Death Semester begins.





	Danganronpa The Kill (PT-BR -- Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danganronpa The Kill (Pt-Br)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500485) by HydrannnnZ_r. 



> This is my Fanfiction that I created around 2018, initially this fic would be 100% Portuguese-Brazilian but I liked it so much that I decided to create a simple translation. I'm not American so I'm sorry if you found any horrible English text errors, I'm trying my best.  
> Any doubt, you can talk with me on my Twitter that I post about my Fanfictions and my arts  
> @Hydrannnn

# Danganronpa The kill.

## The New Killing Game Semester

[ HydrannnnR_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrannnnZ_R)

* * *

> ###  Prologue.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hey....
> 
> Wake up...
> 
> Go, wake up...
> 
> ... You know your talent right?
> 
> Do you remember?...Do you remember me?
> 
> (???) - this is me... 
> 
> (???)- where am I? This really does not look like my room ...
> 
> (???) - my room was not like that for what I remember.
> 
> (???) - or...Was?
> 
> (???)- Ugh, what annoying headache
> 
> (???) - that does not make sense, why would not I remember how I came here?
> 
> That is you, you at least remember your name?
> 
> [I then resolve to leave the strange bed that I was in, if this is really my room, then I must say that my taste for furniture has gone up too much, but one thing I'm sure, this room is not my old one.]
> 
> [It's not good for me to waste my time here analyzing my room, I need to get out of here as soon as possible, I'll NEVER stay in a room I do not even know where it is, I just hope this is not a Motel]
> 
> So I move to the door, ignoring all the decorations in my supposed room, no matter how beautiful this place is, I really am not feeling safe in this place.
> 
> When I finally open the door, a strong light comes from it, I do not know if it's too dark or too bright outside, but that's certainly strange.
> 
> [Then that's it]
> 
> [Here ... Where am I...]
> 
> (???) - Is this really the fucking MOTEL ?!
> 
> [This is really one of the strangest things that ever happened to me, this is the strangest Hotel I've ever entered in my entire life, it seems to be so small...]
> 
> I decide to look sideways to see if there is anyone in the hallways, and the only thing is three more bedrooms and several large windows.
> 
> (???) - Only four rooms in one corridor? This...is not a normal motel
> 
> [I approach the door on my left side to see if I can find any useful information, and the only thing in it is a little board with a name and the miniature of a person with VERY smooth and purple hair, and in this little board was the name "Hydran". Strange]
> 
> (???) - He looks like a student... Would a motel show this right at the door? This is legal?
> 
> [Every thing I see it gets more and more bizarre, at least I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in this strange place, but even so I'm not going to stay here!]
> 
> Ignoring all the other rooms, I start to run as fast as I could to the stairs, an elevator was next to them, and apparently it was not working. The same elevator showed a total of 3 floors in the entire hotel, but that did not matter anymore, nothing mattered, I just need to know where I am before I go into despair.
> 
> Arriving on the first floor I find what looks like a living room with two large greenish sofas in front of a television, more tables were located next to the sofas, and just behind it two doors that appear to be toilets and a room washing machine.
> 
> At the end of it all, it was just me in that whole place, I have no idea where the others are.
> 
> I resolved then to approach the great green couch, and then on the table in front of him had a paper written in a very soft and readable letter:
> 
> "Hello, new friend!
> 
> If you're reading this letter then you must be lost like all of us, but that's okay because we were all in the same situation, keep calm ;).
> 
> We know that none of us know each other, but that also has no problem! That's why we planned a little thing, a meeting in the school dinning hall!
> 
> Yes, yes, as incredible as it may seem this is motel make part of a school, soooooooo, i think is better we understand this whole situation together and thats why i have written this letter!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and please leave it at the same place you found it so that the latecomer can come too!
> 
> With all the affection, ** **Sop** ** ❤️ "
> 
> After reading that letter I leave the same card back on the table and run again as fast as possible to get out of there.
> 
> [Can not... This is all just a school ?! Since when schools became so... sophisticated...]
> 
> I feel lightly lost in this giant construction, immediately when I left the supposed hotel I can see a kind of giant construction.
> 
> [This does not strike me as a school... it's too big, too sophisticated. After all, how did I get here?]
> 
> [well, it does not matter for now, I already know the location where everyone is so I'd better go there as soon as possible]
> 
> Putting the paper back on the table I start to run away from the supposed "Hotel" coming in on the school building in a few seconds, even having to go up and down several stairs until you reach the big school yard.
> 
> (???) - Okay... Now where is the dinning hall?
> 
> (Unknown 1) - HEEEEERRREEE!! -I heard a gentle voice in the left corner of the schoolyard, my right side. Was a girl very feminine and cheerful, it seemed that she was calling me for a really long time...
> 
> After that strange scream, I turned to the sound direction, then I see a girl of my height and age, with very pale skin and long black hair.
> 
> (Unknown 1) - HERE IS THE DINING ROOM!! She waved her arms.
> 
> (???) - O-OKAY, I understood!! -I respond
> 
> Soon after answering, I ran to the dinning hall. After entering the dinning hall, I soon realized that this girl was not the only one in that place, another 15 students were also there, all standing in front of me.
> 
> It was such a strange feeling ... It's a little uncomfortable to have so many people looking at me, but they all seemed confused, insecure, and confuse like me.
> 
> (Unknown 2) - So YOU are the real lazybones!
> 
> (Unknown 3) - You can not assume that, you also thinked it when *Hydran* had arrived. Oh well, apparently there are more people coming like i thought...
> 
> (???) I do not think there another person in the Motel...I'm really the last to come, the "Hotel" was so quiet it felt like it had only me there
> 
> [I can not believe, they all seem so strange and talented, but at the same time everyone seems to be more confused than usual about the situation we are in]
> 
> (Unknown 4) - then can we a-a-already in-introduce each other now...?
> 
> (Unknown 1) - Well, since we're all here, then I think we can start it.
> 
> (Unknown 5) - OK! So, who starts?
> 
> (Unknown 1) - I think the late one start... -She point to me
> 
> (???) - W-what, me?!
> 
> [At the moment that we all will finally meet, everything is still weird, it's not like we're all friends in a few seconds ...]
> 
> (???) - BS, My name is Nic Razawa and I am the Ultimate Voice actor ...I think, i don't remember at all
> 
> [Unknown 6] - A voice actor?! This is amazing!! It's a much better talent than mine, I've always seen voice actors as incredible persons
> 
> Nic- Oh... Thanks, but what's your talent and name?
> 
> [Unknown 6] - My name is Shirley Nayarama and I am the Ultimate caregiver/psychologist, nice to meet ya, Nic
> 
> [Unknown 1] - Wait, u're really a psychologist?
> 
> Shirley- Well... Yes, it's a long story, in fact... I'm not a 100% professional, but i'm good at the area
> 
> [How can a voice actor be more incredible than a psychologist? It seems that she does not really value her talent, since she can literally save lives from depression...]
> 
> Nic- Well, who's the next?
> 
> [Unknown 5] - MY NAME IS MENDS OOHAKA AND MY TALENT IS THE ULTIMATE ATHLETE IS A PLEASURE KNOWS Y'ALL -A really big dude screamed very, but VERY loud
> 
> [This guy is really very... VERY energetic, it seems that he drank more energetically than anyone else in the world, it makes sense that he is an athlete at all]
> 
> Nic- Oh...fuck no
> 
> Mends- You'll tell me that you're a lazy person, right? -He stared at me
> 
> [Unknown 7] - Are you blind or something? It is obvious that he is lazy and sedentary, look at this physique! It weighs about 80 kg or more around that
> 
> [Unknown 7]- Pathetic.
> 
> [That was... A little unnecessary and delicate to say in public, she seems to be very rude...]
> 
> Mends- HMMM, YES, YES, YES! So it looks like we'll have a lot of work to do, Nic! -Mends smiled
> 
> [He gave a huge happy smile to me, between all this room, he seems to be the most energetic and excited in this situation, madman]
> 
> [Unknown 7] - Okay, since the guy already introduced himself, it's my turn. My name is Raffaela koja and I'm the SUPREME Ultimate Ballerina! Or if you're dumb, Ultimate modern dancer
> 
> [Raffaela seems to be so small... She must be about 4 feet tall, her voice s so thin that is annoying. Along with the voice and height she would easily be confused with a child, if I doubts it, she is the smallest person in that whole place]
> 
> Nic- I guess I've never heard of you, you know... I do not even care about these things, honestly.
> 
> Shirley- what ?! How have you never heard of Raffaela? If I'm not mistaken, she was already known worldwide for her talent for dancing, they were so soft and perfect footsteps that people found so strange ... But suddenly she just stopped being as talked about as before, started to speculate that she gave career and disappeared...
> 
> Raffaela- Thank you, thank you for recognizing me with a famous person, FINALLY someone DECENT here
> 
> [...I'm sure she already hates me with all her energy... But I'll ignore it...]
> 
> Raffaela- I simply disappeared from the eyes of the media because I asked for it, it was annoying a bunch of filth persons chasing me, it was... Uncomfortable.
> 
> Shirley- ...
> 
> Mends- ...
> 
> [Unknown 3] - Calm down. Well, I believe that now is my time to introduce myself...
> 
> A guy a little lower than I was in the left of the Dinning Hall's corner,, he stood facing me, shortly thereafter holding out a hand to me
> 
> [Unknown 4] - M-michael w-wait! -A taller girl said insecure
> 
> [Unknown 3] - It's okay, relax, I can defend myself if anything happens...
> 
> [he looked so serious and calm, it seemed until he gave a sense of security to some of the locale]
> 
> [Unknown 3] - My name is Michael Tokomaro, if you want you can just call me Tokomaro, I do not have a specific preference for nicknames... My talent is not relevant, but since everybody is talking, Ultimate Jin-Jitsu pro.
> 
> Nic- it's... Nice to meet you Tokomaro... I mean, Michael
> 
> [Soon I squeezed his hand, he seemed to have much more strength than I even though, his physical bearing did not show any of it, it even became strange how it was possible]
> 
> After the handshake, Tokomaro soon turned around and went back to the corner he was, patting "[Unknown 4]" on the shoulder as if to say "Now it's your turn".
> 
> She instantly recoiled and went a little further back has she can, as if refusing to do such an action. Tokomaro did nothing after that, it was as if he understood her feelings...
> 
> While I was distracted seeing the situation, a strange guy slapped me in the face without I even noticing his approachon.
> 
> [Unknown 8] - FUCK, DO NOT DISTRACT YOURSELF! Because of this I was able to slap your round face
> 
> Nic- E-EI DUDE, WHY?
> 
> [Unknown 8] - YOU'RE DUMB!
> 
> Shirley- B-boys, no fights, please!
> 
> [Unknown 8] - THAT WAS SO GOOD, SOOOO GOOD! NOW LISTEN TO ME "NIC", MY NAME IS VICTOR YOHIOL AND I AM THE * ULTIMATE CASINO PRO*, TRICKS IS MY SPECIALTY AND I USE IT!
> 
> Nic- um... Gambler?
> 
> [Unknown 1] - That's really a pretty awesome talent! Congratulations! -She said happy
> 
> Victor-Tsk, Do not you even understand how I got him and you're already admiring? How stupid and artificial you are.
> 
> [He did not seem to be as friendly as the others, but I still liked him, I like this kind of person who is not afraid to be honest and direct with the others, except Koja]
> 
> [Unknown 9] - Okay folks, now it's MY TIME TO SHINE!
> 
> A girl a little taller than Raffaela approached the middle of the "wheel" and soon began to speak
> 
> [Unknown 9] - My name is July, or rather, Juliana Ayai and I am the * Ultimate Flautist *! Nice to meet, you guys!
> 
> Nic- Flautist ...?
> 
> [Unknown 1] - Oh! so now we have a dancer and a musician!
> 
> Shirley- They can make a cool little group
> 
> Victor- I fucking agree, both are really small, i can't seem them from here! -He laughed
> 
> Raffaela- ...
> 
> Nic- I always wanted to know how to play the flute, but it was always difficult for me
> 
> July- Flute is not a difficult instrument, relax
> 
> July- Flute is considered the easiest instrument, just not lose to the triangle
> 
> Nic- I don't think i can even play the triangle... You know, music is not my talent and hobby and i'm a trash at it
> 
> July- ...
> 
> July- Well, in case you need help you can call me, but please do not be pessimistic, it's very uncomfortable. -She rolled the eyes
> 
> As time passed, some on dinning hall began to go out to explore the school grounds a little more, resting only 10 people in dinning hall, including me.
> 
> Nic- So it's only you guys?
> 
> [Unknown 10] - Oh yes, just now that I realized that the others left, sorry
> 
> Without even realizing it, this guy was fiddling with a type of Laptop, sitting at dinning hall table
> 
> [Unknown 10] - My name is Kauan Goroha and I am the Ultimate Editor.
> 
> Nic- Um... Publisher?
> 
> Nic: Do you edit what exactly?
> 
> Kauan- Videos, photos, movies, programming etc.
> 
> Kauan- But i not only edit, I work with a equip who post Mangas and comics, pretty cool, huh?
> 
> Nic- So you at the same time as an editor, are you also a programmer?
> 
> Kauan- In theory... Yes.
> 
> Kauan- to be a editor you need to know basic progaming 
> 
> Kauan- I can even edit your voice, so we can form a good team!
> 
> [He's really very proud about his work on editing, it sounds like a good hobby, but this really is not something he'd like to do]
> 
> After my conversation with the Kauan ends, I hear a sigh coming from the girl next to Michael, and soon she begins to speak
> 
> [Unknown 4] - I-I am Barbara Yamari, m-my talent is ultimate Poet/Writer, n-nice to meet you...
> 
> [She's really quite shy, it took her ten minutes for her to start saying something, but at least now we know her name now]
> 
> Nic- Poet? Do you really find this interesting..?
> 
> Barbara- Y-yes! poetry is a great way to express yourself, yo-you should try, y'know....
> 
> Nic- No thanks, writing or reading isn't my type...
> 
> Barbara- ...
> 
> Tokomaro- ...
> 
> [I have the slight impression that I said something wrong...]
> 
> Soon after this extremely little conversation, I walk to a strange girl who was in the another other corner of the room, the opposite corner where Barbara and Tokomaro were
> 
> Nic- Hey...?
> 
> [Unknown 11] - ...
> 
> Nic- ...
> 
> [Unknown 11] - Stella Amara, I'm the Ultimate Detective.
> 
> Nic- Ultimate Detective?!
> 
> Kauan: A detective? This is really an awesome talent!
> 
> Stella- ...
> 
> Nic- You are not many words
> 
> Stella- Go away already.
> 
> [I'd better obey her, I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable at such a time.]
> 
> [Why everyone are so quiet and shy?]
> 
> [Unknown 12] - Before your interrogations, my name is Arícia Yoto and I am the Ultimate Stylist
> 
> Arícia- I'm glad to meet you, Nic
> 
> Nic- FUCKING! Does everyone have so many better talents than mine?
> 
> Aricia- Honestely... your talent it's cool, you know.
> 
> Arícia- Not the best for a equip, but it's usseful
> 
> Nic- But you make clothes! THAT IS MUCH MORE INCREDIBLE!
> 
> Tokomaro- Calm down ... Your talent is important, too. Because you're talking to just about everyone, you end up being considered a leader ...
> 
> Barbara- P-protagonist t-t-to be more precise.
> 
> Arícia- Agree -Arícia smile- You're the only one who talk with everyone and asked our names, even after we'll keep quiet
> 
> [So... I'm a protagonist... Am I really going to lead all these people in this school?]
> 
> [Fuck, i really want to exit here now]
> 
> [Unknown 13] - Okay okay, let's quickly rush this!
> 
> Soon after this girl said so, she snaped her fingers right in front of a boy who was sitting very focused on a video game
> 
> [Unknown 2] - Wait Wait! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FUCKING B.S GAME, I DIED!- I M-mean...dammit, I died
> 
> [Unknown 2] - Thank you very much kamilla, SERIOUS!
> 
> [Unknown 13] - Let's introduce ourselves, I'm already falling asleep with this total boredom
> 
> Nic- ...
> 
> [Unknown 13] - My name is Kamilla Fraheir, and I am the Ultimate Nurse
> 
> [Unknown 2] - And I'm Peter Enorah, my talent is Ultimate Gamer. Let me continue playing, okay? Wait some...minutes
> 
> Kamilla- Oh my gOD! Fuck you, Peter, stop playing this fucking game now or i'll break him in your head
> 
> Nic- A gamer and... A doctor? This is the strangest duo I've ever seen before.
> 
> Kamilla: It's not really "duo", I just talk to him, but we're not a "duo"
> 
> Kamilla- He's kind, super distracted, seems super harmless too
> 
> Nic- He's back to playing ...
> 
> Peter- ...
> 
> Barbara- It seems like it's going to be difficult t-to be friend with him
> 
> Kamilla- You just need to scary him or draw his attention to u, it's easy
> 
> Barbara- re-really?
> 
> Kamilla- Yee, just punch his arm
> 
> Nic- Okay... Now you're three
> 
> [Unknown 1] - Oh, yes, YES! My name is Sophia Yozaka, I am natively Japanese and my talent is Ultimate Novelist, too, I was the one who wrote the letter you found at the Hotel!
> 
> Nic- So you're ... A novel actress?
> 
> Sophia- Actress and writer, I have participated in several novels like "Sunbeam", "Moonlight Time", "Eviration", "A Love generation", "Go'lucker", "90's Summer", "American city" and another novels, several of them came from the Brazil before I became a Novel writer
> 
> Barbara- !!!
> 
> Nic- THERE ARE MANY NOVELS!
> 
> Sophia- No, no... That's just the ones I did recently, in case you want to know the rest you can talk to me, I love talking about people's life stories, and my stories too
> 
> [She seems to be very kind and lively, it makes sense even to be the one who wrote that letter...]
> 
> [Unknown 14] - ... I am Matheus Yoka, my talent is Ultimate Inventor, I am not "world famous", but several inventions were made by me
> 
> Matheus- Now, if you'll excuse me ...
> 
> [Without even giving me a chance to ask anything he immediately left, it seemed like he was pretty busy with some kind of thing ...]
> 
> Nic- ...Weeell, now you're the only one who not introduced yourself to me! -I turned around loking for the boy with long dark puple hair
> 
> [Unknown 15] - M-me??
> 
> I then approached the boy, he's a little shorter than me, and have long dark purple hair, it seems he was as introverted as Barbara, so I'd better get into it with him.
> 
> Nic- My name is Nic, you know that right?
> 
> [Unknown 15] - Ah...Yes, of course. I saw you talking to the others.
> 
> [Unknown 15] - they thought I was the last one to arrive and they talked a lot to me... But, apparently, there were one more last people know
> 
> Nic- Me. -I smiled to him
> 
> [Unknown 15] - Yee. I have to introduce myself, right?
> 
> [Unknown 15] - My name is Hydran Tokoyara, and my talent is Ultimate "Lucky Animator"...
> 
> Nic- Wait... "Lucky animator"?
> 
> Nic- How is this possible?! This isn't makes sense
> 
> Hydran- My talent for making animations and draws has grown in such big ways that people have started to consider it as luck
> 
> Hydran- My parents, friends, family, colleagues
> 
> Hydran- From the age of 6 I was appreciated for being able to draw "So well"
> 
> Hydran- In the beginning... It was kind of annoying all my efforts and hard work being considered as luck...
> 
> Hydran- But then I got used to it, and this "Luck" in art started to make more sense at the time when compared to others life. My life was much "luckier"
> 
> Hydran: A lot of people ended up confused "Luck" as "Perfect Life", but I'm sure that was not it.
> 
> Hydran- I neither believe in luck to be honest
> 
> [For someone so quiet he even talked much more than the barbara, it seems that it will be much easier to keep a conversation with him and the Kauan... And maybe Peter]
> 
> a few minutes after our conversations were over and everyone left the cafeteria, every place in the school was able to hear a kind of signal coming from each screen in the corners of the school, it was like a sign of recreation, or change of classes, but not so noisy.
> 
> (???? 2) - huhUM, all hearing it? testing, testing?
> 
> (???? 2) - THIS IS A SCHOOL ANNOUNCEMENT FUCKER-
> 
> (???? 3) - Yes, yes, whatever...
> 
> (???? 3) - This is a school announcement for all students to come to the school gym immediately, ALL students should be there
> 
> (???? 2) - DO NOT MISS ANYONE ON THE WAY MOTHERFU-
> 
> [Before even that voice could finish the sentence, the TV soon turned off]
> 
> Barbara- E-Everyone to the gym ?!
> 
> Tokomaro - apparently... we'd better not be late...
> 
> Hydran- Maybe is the school mastermind?
> 
> Barbara- Maybe...
> 
> [So it's a meeting with the director? What does he want with all of us? Will they let us out?]
> 
> Along with the 9 who were in the dinning hall, we went to the gym together, some were already there and others came along with us, everyone was super confused about the situation as expected
> 
> Until...
> 
> When everyone arrived
> 
> ALL the lights went out.
> 
> After about 7 seconds in the dark, several lights began to rise on the stage and three strange teddy bears came out from behind the balcony of the stage, in the most gracious and strange way ever
> 
> Shortly after the entry of these stuffed animals all the lights came back.
> 
> Kamilla- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> (???) - UPUPUPUPUPUPU
> 
> (???) - Welcome ULTIMATE STUDENTS!
> 
> (??? 2) - YOU SHOULD BE ASKING FOR "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE BEARS" ...?
> 
> (??? 3) - to begin with, we are not stuffed animals ... Unfortunately ...
> 
> (??? 2) - Shut the fuck up-!
> 
> (???) - Aaaahh, my wonderful child helpers~
> 
> Mends- What the hell are...you? They look like team mascots.
> 
> (??? 2) - if we are not stuffed animals then we are NOT mascots, FUCK ASS!
> 
> (??? 3) - We will start to introduce ourselves as soon as Monoruma shut up...
> 
> Nic- ...
> 
> [This is very bizarre, how did all this happen out of nowhere? Who is behind them? Are they puppets?]
> 
> (???) - MY NAME IS MONOKUUUMA!! -He smiled while raising his arms
> 
> After he finished that sentence, the two plush bears started clapping as if this beast were amazing and wonderful.
> 
> (??? 2 and 3) - AND WE ARE THE KUMAS!
> 
> (??? 3) - Monoruma and Nomokuma ...
> 
> Victor- Monokuma?
> 
> Raffaela- Monoruma and Nomokuma? What stupid names!
> 
> Monoruma- RESPECT US, YOUR DWAR--
> 
> Nomokuma- We came here to explain to you, students, the situation that you all have to confront this semester.
> 
> Monoruma- WHICH IS THE FUCKING THING OF YOUR LIFE! GAHAH!!
> 
> Monokuma- And what we're saying is ...
> 
> Monokuma- A * KILLING GAME * !!
> 
> Nomokuma- Puhuhuu...
> 
> Nic- Killing... Game ...?
> 
> Kauan- But what the hell is this?!
> 
> Monoruma- YOU ARE STUDENTS OF THE SECOND COLLEAGIAL YEAR, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THE BASICS OF ENGLISH?
> 
> Nomokuma - or, you can call it "Killing Game" or, * "Killing ultimate highschool life" *
> 
> Monoruma- Or Ultimate Killing Semester!
> 
> Shirley- W-why a killing game?! We would never kill our new friends and anon people!
> 
> Monoruma- SSSHHH! DO NOT COME WITH THAT STUPID GENERIC PAPER, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A CANDID FOR A KILLIN-
> 
> Nomokuma: You're naturally peaceful, but you'd all give in to the motive, that's how a killing game works.
> 
> Monokuma- And with that, WE will explain the killing game, or rather, they will
> 
> Monoruma- GREAT, NOW BEING QUIETOS AND SUPER ATTENTS, IT IS GOOD TO KEEP ATTENTION BECAUSE OF NOW AND THEN YOU WILL HAVE DIEEEEEEE'S CHANCE! Is not that sweet for you?
> 
> Nomokuma- Shut up degenerate and let's explain.
> 
> Sophia- ...
> 
> Nic- ...
> 
> Victor: Are they really arguing right in front of us? This is a little stupid to see in a situation like this.
> 
> Nomokuma - Killing has an easy system to understand, starting with judgments.
> 
> Nomokuma- Judgments are mandatory and will always occur after someone's death and investigation
> 
> Monoruma- OR BE, ALL SURVIVORS SHOULD COME TO THE FUCKING JUDGMENT, YOU WANTING OR NOT!
> 
> Nomokuma - You can only get out of there after discovering who the killer
> 
> Monoruma- IF YOU ARE BURROS AND ERREM, ALL SURVIVORS WILL BE PUNISHED AND THE KILLER WILL LEAVE
> 
> Nomokuma- If you find out, the murderer will be punished, very simple right?
> 
> Stella- ...
> 
> Kamilla- But this is so...maniac ...
> 
> Peter: After all, what would that punishment be?
> 
> Monokuma- Is not that OBVIOUS?
> 
> Monokuma - In the outer world everything is usually peaceful and punishment is always prison or something of the style, BUT, here is a * KILLING GAME *, THEN THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE ...
> 
> Monokuma- DEATH!
> 
> Monokuma- Any kind of possible execution! Electric chair, torture, drowning, something to do with your talent, crushed, burned, FRIED OR IF YOU WANT, FROZEN!
> 
> Monokuma- ANY KIND OF CRUEL EXECUTION FOR A CRUEL KILLER!
> 
> Shirley- !!! I-this is wrong, you can not do this to us!
> 
> Monokuma- but it's not me that's going to kill you, YOU're going to kill yourself!
> 
> Tokomaro: Do you really think that your plan would be so ... easy?
> 
> Monoruma- THAT'S WHY YOU DO NOT COME THE MOTIVES, IT'S ALL FREE IN THE KILLING GAME
> 
> Monokuma- YES! You can kill WHO YOU WANT, AS YOU want, WHEN you want and WHEREVER you want. The possibilities are with you, you can be electrocuted, drowned, stabbed, cranial trauma, suffocated or if you want, POISONED! HOWEVER YOU LIKE
> 
> Victor- ...
> 
> Mends-S-SHUT UP THAT NASTY MOUTH! We'll never obey you, no matter what you DO
> 
> Nomokuma- This your persistence ...
> 
> Monoruma- A-AHHHH ONLY IMAGING ALL THAT EMOTION AND FEELING OF THEM IS LEAVING SUPER MORE ENERGY
> 
> Nomokuma- Oh no ... It'll be left for me ... Again.
> 
> Monokuma- NOW, WE WILL HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU BEFORE EVERYTHING
> 
> Monoruma- NOMO, YOU DELIVER!
> 
> Soon after this, the Monoruma kicked the nomokuma to the stage along with several kinds of strange pellets
> 
> Monoruma - GO!
> 
> After Nomokuma s took 16 tablets that were in the bancins of blocks sorted at, the same started to distributing the tablets to each of the students that they caught, you could see the face of all the feelings of confusion.
> 
> Nomokuma- What you got is called E-handbook--
> 
> Monoruma- THAT COURSE THAT YOU MADE IS A WAY TO PRESENT YOU, IT'S A STUDENT "DOCUMENT"!
> 
> Nomokuma-your can use to view the school map, or just save the database, your identity and an identity of your friends, or just "save the j-
> 
> Monoruma-DO NOT BREAK THE E-HANDBOOK, OKAY? CASE BROKEN YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO CONCERT-
> 
> Nomokuma- Unless it's an accident ...
> 
> Monokuma- **E-handbook** , broken case will result in punishment!
> 
> Soon after the bears finished talking I look at the E-handbook that was in my hands
> 
> Aricia: So how did you connect these things?
> 
> Monoruma- CLICK ON THE ONLY BUTTON THAT HAVE YOUR IMBECIS!
> 
> An E-handbook may appear next.
> 
> Welcome Nic Razawa.
> 
> **Ultimate Highschool for Ultimate students.**
> 
> Rules
> 
> This is the semester of the Killing game, all **16** are required to participate
> 
> After a * Murder * has an investigation that lasts about **40 minutes** , after this * **Class Trial** * start all the inscriptions
> 
> You are totally free to the school grounds, however, it is prohibited or any other object of the school without Mastermind's permission.
> 
> The bedtime is 10 pm to 6 am. Students are forbidden to leave the Hotel at this rate
> 
> Whatever is done with the Mastermind (Monokuma) or the Coodenator and Teacher (Monoruma and Nomokuma) will be punished
> 
> It is forbidden to break this Tablet, if done the student will be punished with a minimum of * Accident *
> 
> The game of killing only after survivors survive * 2, survivors can leave school with graduation
> 
> **\--E-handbook Connected--**
> 
> Stella- Why did you TWO people land?
> 
> Peter, because, with his people, there is no way to kill himself ... Since it would be obvious the murderer
> 
> Victor - "Attack on any object of school", what is then killing the game is only with boys, hehe
> 
> Barbara ...
> 
> Raffaela ...
> 
> Kamilla ...
> 
> [Pretty much every girl, especially Barbara], looked seriously at the winner with a complete look of hatred]
> 
> Mends- Nnngh, that will break that shit and also break THEY
> 
> Monoruma- DO THIS AND YOU WILL BE DEAD HERE!
> 
> Hydran- you'd better not do that ...
> 
> Monokuma- UPUPUPUPUPU, THEN IS THOSE MY STUDENTS, THAT THE KILLING SIMPLE GAME!
> 
> Monoruma- GAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> Nomokuma-puhuhuh ...
> 
> [With what now? Where is the society, do they know we're here? This was ending was to live in... Despair? Looks like I'm anxious again... huh? What a great day.]
> 
> \- End of the Prologue


End file.
